


血色人鱼传说

by GreenTourmaline



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, 摸鱼作, 架空AU伪童话向
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 伊路米接受了揍敌客家的成人试炼。





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 摸鱼脑洞，童话AU……虽然这童话AU并不那么童话也许？  
> 花式OOC惨烈崩坏雷。笔者只是想摸鱼。  
> 流水账序章，纯为交代背景和前情。西索连面都露得不正式就不打CP TAG了。
> 
>  
> 
> 很久很久以前，在爱珍大陆的西方有一个极为发达富饶的国度，名唤亚特兰蒂斯。它在一场众人皆知的天灾中被洪水吞没，此后，关于它的下落众说纷纭，有人认为它已经在灾难中被摧毁，另有一些人坚持，亚特兰蒂斯人必然凭借着他们的科技以某种特殊的方式存活了下来，并在海底建立起了自己的文明。  
> 不论争议的结果如何，现在与故事发生的时间已经相距万年，于多数世人来说，亚特兰蒂斯早已成了深埋海底的传说。  
> 于多数世人。

　　今天是揍敌客家长子成年的日子。  
　　除了伊路米接下来所有日程都一早就被空了出来，一切好像并没有哪里不同。  
　　“伊路米，你可以在接下来三个月中的任一天开始你的成人试炼，如果三个月内不做出选择，将被视作愿意永远留在海底。你已经成年了，只要不违背揍敌客家的族规，我不会再干涉你的任何行动。”  
　　伊路米点了点头：“嗯。按照惯例，我现在应该去海面看看，是吧？”  
　　“是的。今天开始，你可以在全海域自由行动，不必再向我申请。”  
　　人类啊，听说还没有亚特兰蒂斯人体质强壮，他们甚至不具备在水中自如活动的能力。对于这次行程，伊路米其实兴致缺缺。但是家族规矩在那里，再没兴致，他也不会提出任何异议。  
　　伊路米在弟弟们无限艳羡的眼神中出了门。

　　揍敌客是业内出名的杀手世家。他们一家都是人鱼，祖上还有陆上人类的血统，家族成员在通过成人试炼后，就能在人鱼与人类的样貌之间自由切换。这微妙的身份让他们始终游离于亚特兰蒂斯与陆上界之间，居住地也选在了亚特兰蒂斯人也不会轻易涉足的海沟深处——一座名为枯枯戮的海底火山上。世人多传那是片不毛之地，但在伊路米听来纯属乱讲，枯枯戮山毫无疑问是世界上最可爱的地方。出发不到10分钟，他就已经开始怀念家里的大乌贼和鮟鱇鱼。  
　　终于上浮到海面时，伊路米都忍不住打了个呵欠。这里压力太小了，全身轻松到不可思议，这感觉让他昏昏欲睡。他抬起头望向之前在海中就锁定的光点——原是一座豪华游轮。看船上的旗帜，它应该属于卡金帝国的某位王族。运气还不错，伊路米不动声色地开了“绝”，在夜色掩护下慢慢向游轮靠近。  
　　这游轮看起来不是一般的奢华，只消一瞥，伊路米就能知道连下人衣服上的纽扣都价值不菲。根据揍敌客家的资料，当今能有这种排场的，若非卡金帝国的国王，就是他们手握重权的皇长子。伊路米潜在游轮的阴影中思索着，深紫色的鱼尾漫不经心地随着海浪的节奏拍出水花。  
　　干脆拖个人下来研究下？伊路米至今对人类的了解都仅限于揍敌客家一整柜的解剖书。理论和实际终究是有差别的，想要快捷有效地杀死人类，还需要多做练习。主意拿定，伊路米立即选定了一个落单的目标。只要将念针插在他的脑后，他就会悄无声息地落海，然后——  
　　一种难以言说的冷意忽然笼罩了他全身。  
　　伊路米眨了眨眼睛，将视线缓缓转向杀气的源头。  
　　那里没有旁人，只有一个侍卫装束的人正倚着栏杆看海。  
　　不可能。他们现在相距近百米，自己的身形完全隐没在阴影中，人类的眼睛绝对不可能透过这么浓的夜色看到他。  
　　可是杀气是切切实实的。似乎是感应到了伊路米的视线，那人露出一个异常诡谲的笑容，他舔了舔嘴，仿佛发现了什么美味的食物，继而指间微动，一张鬼牌蓦地就出现在了他的两指之间。  
　　念能力者。没开圆的念能力者。他在挑衅他。  
　　伊路米瞬间暴怒。怒不在那个人类的挑衅，而在于自己居然这么轻易就能被一个人类察觉。接下来该怎么做？他会招来同伴吗？在这种距离不开圆就能察觉到他的存在，这种洞察力简直变态——看他的打扮，就只是个普通侍卫，那么这艘船上这样等级的念能力者还有多少？  
　　按照揍敌客家的教育，这种时候应该立即撤离，不去平白招惹任何麻烦。然而强烈的不甘已经充斥了伊路米的心脏。不论如何，这里是大海深处，是我的主场。伊路米凉凉地回望着那名草绿色头发的青年，他不会在这里动手，再强大的念能力者也无法在这种距离伤害到他；所以，静观其变。  
　　就在这时，一阵强风忽然吹过整片海域，连这般规模的豪华游轮都在波峰浪谷间颠簸了起来，有人大声喊着“暴风雨要来了！快返航！”，一片混乱中，方才那名青年很快不见了踪影。远方的雷暴云以肉眼可见的速度向这里蔓延，伊路米最后深深地看了一眼这艘散发着不祥气息的游轮，转身潜入了深水中。

　　“大哥，你遇见人类了吗？”奇犽水蓝色的大眼睛满满的都是好奇。  
　　“嗯。运气比较好，遇到了很多呢，大概有上千人吧？”尾音仍旧上扬，似乎与往日并没什么不同，但是奇犽敏锐地察觉到，大哥这会儿其实很没精打采。要换做平时，他早就现场整理出一套海面实践与人类相关理论揪住他就教育个没完了。难得奇犽还有一肚子的问题，却不敢再接着问，最终只能默默地离开。  
　　“奇犽。”刚游到门口，又被伊路米叫了住。奇犽回过头，看见伊路米正抱着一只可怜的大章鱼在房间里浮漂着。  
　　“大、大哥，”奇犽讪笑道，“那是爷爷的老塞德拉……”  
　　“哦。”伊路米面不改色地给章鱼爪打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结（好手法，奇犽不得不暗叹，章鱼那种滑溜溜的生物极难掌控，大哥真不愧是操作系的），“告诉爸爸，成人试炼，我已经准备好了。”  
　　“诶！？”

　　揍敌客一家八口在大厅围成了圈儿。  
　　圈儿中心是一张海底熔岩天然形成的大桌子，桌上摆了一本薄册，封首写着“陆上界”的字样。  
　　伊路米伸出手，直接撕走了封首后的前三张。  
　　“特拉丁·纽托拉尔，鲁培·海兰德，武士朵拉·安毕夏斯。”伊路米摇了摇手中的书页，“都是猎人协会的人呢。”  
　　“没问题吧？”糜稽当即苦了脸，“猎人协会可都是超级大麻烦！”  
　　“嗯，没问题。成人试炼任务清单里的目标都不会太难杀，对吧，爸爸？”  
　　“不要掉以轻心。成人试炼的关键不在于暗杀技巧，而是极端条件下对陆上界的适应能力。”席巴托着下巴，“伊路米，你的情绪不对。现在还有三个月，你可以认真考虑试炼开始的时间。”  
　　“我很认真。”伊路米的声线毫无起伏，“现在就可以接受试炼。”  
　　席巴沉吟片刻，点了点头：“好。那你随我来。”  
　　“哦……我可怜的伊路米。”基裘悲伤地抱紧奇犽和柯特，“人类的食物简直不可理喻，这一个月辛苦你了，等试炼完成，妈妈一定给你做一桌好吃的。”  
　　“谢谢妈妈。请多加点织锦芋螺，广壳口的。”  
　　“噢呵呵呵呵呵呵……我就知道你喜欢它！”  
　　“哎呀哎呀……”杰诺甩了甩尾巴，低声嘀咕，“能吃一个月人类食物，这样一说还真有点羡慕那小子……”  
　　“需要我替你留意奶奶的消息吗？”伊路米忽然侧过头，“这次也许能打听到哦？”  
　　“你小子，做好自己分内事情去，别插手老人家的情感生活。”杰诺气呼呼道，“别忘了，你等会要喝的药不仅会让你行走时持续剧痛，还会随机夺走一个感官，好好祈祷别是你最需要的一种。”  
　　“嗯……听不到会很麻烦，看不到也会有点，嗅觉和触觉有没有都无所谓。但是只要还能说话，就没问题的吧？”  
　　“成人试炼期间不许唱人鱼之歌！”杰诺抬手戳了戳伊路米的脑门，“可别让我知道你小子在上面作弊了。”  
　　“那是糜稽才会做的事。”伊路米抗议。

揍敌客家的成人试炼：  
　1.年满十八岁的头三个月里，任选一个时间点开始，逾期视作弃权；  
　2.试炼者喝下特制药水的一半，在接下来一个月内将化为人形，与此同时会被随机夺走一种感官，并在行走时感受到剧痛；  
　3.试炼者从C-E级任务清单里随机抽选三个陆上界念能力者作为目标，在一个月内杀死至少一名；  
　4.试炼者在一个月内将念能力者的血涂在脚上，即可恢复人鱼状态，届时及时回到枯枯戮山并喝下另一半药水，从此将获得在人鱼与人类中自由切换的能力，逾期则试炼失败；  
　5.试炼者在试炼期间不得使用人鱼之歌的能力，也不得向公众暴露人鱼的身份；  
　6.特殊情况：若一个月内所有目标都已经因意外死亡，试炼者需要自行解决4的问题。

 

序章·终


	2. （一）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摸鱼脑洞，童话AU……虽然这童话AU并不那么童话也许？  
> 花式OOC惨烈崩坏雷。笔者只是想摸鱼。  
> 这章都写完了才想起来十八岁的伊路米还是短发= =|||重置版揍敌客篇原创的回忆杀坑人老给我留下错误印象……就假装无事发生_(:з」∠)_

　　伊路米在一阵剧痛中渐渐恢复了意识。  
　　蓝色的天空，海鸥，海风，浪涛拍过礁石的声音。  
　　虽然所有感官都蒙了一层雾一般的迟钝，但他现在能看见，能听到，能感受到疼痛，能闻到海水的咸味……  
　　伊路米猛地坐起来，随即腰身一软；他死死撑在地面上，手中砂砾几乎握得出了血。现在药效尚未散尽，这副人类的身躯适应起来还需要一段时日，这并不是事态严重的地方——  
　　他失去了声音。  
　　身为操控系，他失去了声音，失去了蛊惑人心的一大利器。试炼刚刚开始，他就已经被迫自折一臂。  
　　五分之一的概率，刚好抽中了下下签。纵使是伊路米，这会也难免陷入了短暂的心态失衡。  
　　极端条件下对陆上界的适应力，吗……还真是够极端。伊路米开始调整自己的呼吸。填充陆上界的是轻飘飘的空气，先前虽然以人鱼之身来过海面，却还是头一次以人类的身份呼吸。说实话，这感觉有点新奇，就像第一次见到小小只的弟弟从只会哇哇大哭到能傻呵呵地甩着尾巴满房间乱漂，哇哦，原来是这么变的。  
　　伊路米艰难地扶着礁石站了起来。他现在赤|身|裸|体，粘覆着砂石水藻的长发凌乱地铺散了满身。需要清理一下呢……他顿了顿脚步，继而从礁石上一跃而下，成功呛了一大口海水。  
　　怎么会这么咸！？还又苦又涩。人类感官里，海水居然这么难喝的吗？伊路米不爽地吐着泡泡游回岸边。要尽快习惯自己已经不是人鱼的事实，他在整理发丝的间隙心不在焉地思考着，首先需要去搞一套人类的衣服，其次要去想办法搞点钱，这些都很简单，现在的着陆点是他研究过地图后精心挑选的，只此一处独立出一片险峻的无人区，但隔着百余米的礁石就有不少住户；而做完这些，今天就可以找个地方休息了。一个月的时间，杀死三个D级目标绰绰有余，还可以腾出许多时间精力来实地考察下陆上界……  
　　“哦呀哦呀，我还以为我是唯一一个崇尚自然的人呢♣”  
　　怎么会……！？这里明明不该出现念能力者。一瞬之间，伊路米的头脑中闪过数十种想法；那些念头被他迅速压下。伊路米回过头，淡淡地瞥了来者一眼——是个梳着火炬一般的红发，脸上画着星星与泪滴的小丑，怪人，难怪会出现在这里；他的眼中闪过一丝真实的疑惑，继而恍若未觉一般，接着清洗起了头发。  
　　就算这会感官尚未恢复，能靠近至这种距离还不被自己察觉的人，不要与他起冲突。  
　　来者的笑容渐渐扩大。纵使背对着，伊路米也感受到了一种熟悉的森寒气息。这是捕食者盯上猎物的眼神。自己已经是狩猎目标了吗？或者仍旧是试探？分明占尽先机，却没有选择偷袭，而是光明正大出现在自己身后并宣示了存在感，丝毫不掩饰身上危险的念气，这种人——  
　　在来者杀意愈发高涨时，伊路米起身，解除了“绝”的状态，向他一步一步走了去。他的脚步还有一些虚浮，外人看不出来，但八成瞒不过眼前这个危险人物。  
　　失去了声音，无法谈判；尚未适应的人类身躯，无法逃离。  
　　那就赌。赌他喜欢公平的决斗，赌他不会在现在就对一个被桎梏着的有趣猎物下杀手。如果在此期间那人露出了任何破绽，就立刻杀死他。伊路米在一个安全距离停住脚步，直视着来者金色的眼睛。  
　　这样的笑容，真是令人厌恶，伊路米想，现在可以确定了，他就是昨天晚上的挑衅者。  
　　“哦？”那人饶有兴致地看着他，“不错的念气♥你叫什么名字？”  
　　伊路米，他用口型回答。眼中毫无机质，面色平静如水。  
　　“哎呀，不能说话呢♠真是可怜的孩子~”西索托起下巴，“是天生不能说，还是海难之后才不能说的？”  
　　海难？伊路米眯起眼睛，这个人类在替他编造故事？  
　　“哼哼哼……昨晚上那场风暴来得太突然，连本杰明王子的游轮都被击沉了，死了很多人呢♣……你当时也在现场的，对吧♠？”  
　　伊路米面无表情地看着他，片刻之后，点了点头。  
　　他讨厌意外，讨厌局势不被掌控；但在无法掌控局势的情况下，他也并不介意随遇而安。直觉告诉他，不能给这个人类透露太多信息，但一定要对他据实以告。张口就是谎言的人，往往能轻易识破他人的谎言，在这点上纠缠毫无意义。  
　　这个人类，果然不是普通的王子侍从。他混上那艘船的目的又是什么？  
　　“人果然还是要多出去走走呢，”似乎是看穿了他的想法，那人忽然话锋一转，“这样就可以遇见更多有趣的人♥~你也是这样希望的吗♦？”  
　　伊路米歪着脑袋认真思索了一阵，最终再度点了点头。  
　　“哦~”他意味不明地点点头，继而一拍手，一件披风倏地就出现在了他的手中；他向伊路米走近，将披风披在了他光裸的身上，“魔术师西索。期待与你的下次相遇哦♥”  
　　海风吹起伊路米的长发，视野被遮挡的一瞬，那人已经不见了踪影。

　　他好像摊上了个大麻烦。伊路米搭着披风，闷闷地坐在礁石上看风景。  
　　但是不知道为什么，好像有点兴奋呢？伊路米慢慢舒缓着体内躁动奔涌的鲜血，多余的杀戮毫无意义，身为一个杀手，不应该对目标之外的角色投予过多关注。爸爸是这样教他的，他也是这样教奇犽的。  
　　可是到底能杀，还是不能杀呢？  
　　渴血的欲望似乎又要升腾起来了。

　　三日后，猎人协会优路比安大陆分部。  
　　特拉丁·纽托拉尔，鲁培·海兰德，武士朵拉·安毕夏斯，这三人都是猎人协会脱会长派的中心人物，主要势力范围在优路比安大陆的北部。他们倒是不难找，但若没有猎人权限，直接接近还是会有点麻烦。  
　　来不及去考一张猎人证了，今年的猎人考试刚结束不久，下次开考得是一年之后。自己在陆上界没有任何情报来源，现在只能通过原始的跟踪观察来决定下手的时机。

　　鲁培发现自家附近似乎新来了一个小孩子。这孩子很认生，也不和人说话，也不和别的孩子一起玩耍，没事就喜欢蹲角落里自顾自地玩泥巴。  
　　估计是个儿童自闭症患者，他的家长也放心就让他这样跑出来，现在的家长真是越来越不负责了。鲁培推了推眼镜，最近又有失踪案件发生，他有一大票的事情要追查，没时间去关心一个自闭症儿童。  
　　他应该多去关注关注这个忽然出现的孩子的。  
　　“……，对，就是这样。这次的事件有些蹊跷，我需要深入调查一段时间。在此期间，有事情就先交给武士朵拉。”  
　　他的目光无神有如制作失败的玩偶，他的嘴巴机械地开合着，打完人生最后一通……又或者说死后的第一通电话，他就颓然地倒下，脑后的念针覆着扬起的尘土，场景十分辛辣。  
　　总是寻找失踪人口的人，这下要作为失踪人口让人一番好找了呢。成人试炼的目标，果然都不会有什么难度。伊路米沉吟一番，接下来的目标就定为特拉丁吧。杀死特拉丁后，武士朵拉一定会怒而出来寻仇，这样可以省却很多麻烦。

　　上岸十天，伊路米已经成功完成所有试炼目标。但他并不打算让这成为试炼的终点。还有两个任务目标，既然任务已经接下，当然要进行到底。  
　　不出意外的话，一周之内就可以回家了。

 

ＴＢＣ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 嗯，放心，一定会出意外的【喂】


End file.
